The Name's Hermione
by hplotr
Summary: R for language and maybe later chapters. Draco and Hermione are the new Heads, now what will happen? Oh it'll be great fun. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Draco Malfoy ran his fingers through his hair to check all the roots. He had just got his weekly bleach done and wanted to make sure the stylist hadn't missed any spots.  
"Why don't you just do it magically, son?" Lucius Malfoy looked on his vain son with pride.  
"Because, then, father, it could be detected and it isn't the same color." Draco was pleased, for now.  
"Same color as what, son?" Lucius drawled smoothly.  
"Yours." Draco said almost inaudibly. Lucius smiled and left his son's room satisfied. The younger Malfoy finally looked away from the full- length mirror and made sure he was fully packed for Hogwarts. When he decided that everything was in his trunk neatly, he slept fitfully and dreamt of a muggle by the name of Marilyn Monroe.  
When Draco woke up the next morning, he shook the sexy dream from his head. 'Time for a cold shower.' He thought to himself, only half-ashamed that he dreamt of a muggle beauty almost every night. 'If only father knew. Good thing he can't read my thoughts.' Draco smiled as he admired himself, wet and fresh from the shower.  
"Young Master Malfoy, sir, its time for breakfast." A small female house elf informed him as he walked out of his bathroom with a pair of black Dickies on. The small house elf looked at the floor after gasping at the sight of her half naked master.  
"Thank you, Weetzie." He smirked as she ran from the room. He walked over to his closet and scanned through all of his shirts. A gray sweater caught his eye and he slipped it over his toned figure before putting on black robes.  
His mother and father greeted him coldly at the table in the dining room. He took his usual seat across from his mother and began to pour syrup on his French toast.  
"Draco, darling, are you all pack for school? The limo will be ready in an hour for you." Narcissa asked politely, not looking at her son.  
"Oh, yes, mother. I packed yesterday just to be prepared." Draco smiled fakely. She nodded and her father seemed oblivious to the conversation. He was reading The Daily Prophet and shaking his head occasionally.  
"Anything interesting, father?" Draco broke the silence.  
"No, just the usual about how wonderful Harry Potter is." Lucius growled maliciously.  
"Saint fucking Potter." Draco said low enough that his parents didn't hear him. He finished breakfast in a foul mood and stomped up to his room where a few of the larger house elves were carrying his luggage to the limo that would take him to the train. His father waited for him at the foot of the stairs and walked him to the limo.  
"I'm sorry I cant accompany you this year, son." Lucius faked sympathy.  
"I know, father. It's all right I know my way around well enough, it has been seven years after all." They both chuckled emptily at Draco's small joke.  
"Goodbye, have a good year darling." His mother waved from the balcony on the second floor of the manor.  
"We are going to have to leave you at school for the holidays, son." Draco started to protest but Lucius held up a hand. "No questions son, you know that." His father shut the door and the driver nodded and hit the gas petal.  
When they arrived, the driver put Draco's things on a trolley and bowed to him before leaving. The blonde snarled at all the muggles, and then remembered Marilyn. 'Such beauty.' He thought wistfully to himself. The way between the Muggle and Wizard world posed no problem and he gracefully paced through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. Without a look around he began to move forward and ran right into someone. A girl.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, you have to excuse me." Who was she? She was absolutely ravishing and he hadn't even seen her face.  
"It's quite all right, I wasn't paying attention." She said to him. Draco smirked until she looked up at him.  
"Granger!" He almost yelled in surprise.  
"Malfoy!" Hermione gaped at him. "You were polite! Where the hell did that come from?" She smiled gleefully.  
"You're hot! Where did THAT come from?" He asked quickly, before thinking.  
"I'm what?" She laughed at his comment. "You think I'm hot?" She asked the beautiful blonde in front of her.  
"Nothing, Granger. Move out of my way." He began to move past her after pushing his trolley toward a nearby second year that gladly accepted it and loaded it onto the train.  
"The name's Hermione." She said before he went out of earshot. He felt a small tug at his stomach but ignored it.  
  
Hermione smiled as she entered the compartment that contained her two best friends. This was the first time she had seen them all summer. She had always found Harry slightly attractive because of the way his hair fell messily into his face and his glasses magnified his green eyes. His shirts barely hugged his body that was fit from Quidditch and his arse protruded only slightly from his slim back.  
With Ron, however, this was not always the case. He used to be gangly with limbs he needed to grow into and hair too big for his head. The summer treated him nicely it seemed. He grew a good four inches and his limbs no longer seemed too long for him. His hair now lay flat, falling to just under his eyebrows and to the base of his neck.  
"Hermione!" Ron and Harry both stood up to greet her. She wrapped her arms around them each in turn and they rubbed her back lovingly. "You look amazing!" Ron said, smiling.  
"You're not looking too bad yourself, Weasley." She teased him and shuffled his hair with her hand before sitting next to him. "How was summer for you guys?"  
This conversation got very heated from discussion of Quidditch played in The Burrow's backyard and muggle girls they had noticed in town. The sweets cart came and went twice, both times stopping at the compartment to unload multitudes of chocolate frogs and various candies. Hermione smiled to herself at how Harry and Ron argued over Quidditch tactics but still had time to cast a few glances at Hermione's figure, which had developed quite nicely over the summer. 'Thank God for yoga.' She thought, inwardly pleased that her friends found her attractive.  
They were rudely interrupted and jolted out of their thoughts but an all too familiar drawl.  
"If it isn't Wonderboy, the Weasel, and Miss Hermione Granger herself." She took note of the fact that he had used her first name.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked, rudely.  
"Now, now Weasley, don't get your panties in a bunch. I have good reason to be here. Dumbledore's just sent owls to the Head Boy and Girl, he decided late this year because he was on vacation in Hawaii. I was instructed to give Hermione this." He handed her a thick envelope and their hands briefly touched, sending jolts through both their bodies. He smirked at Hermione and shut the compartment door as he left.  
"Oh, good. I was worried I wouldn't be Head Girl, but I am." She held up her badge. "Oh, it says I have to report to the Head Compartment. I'll try not to be long." She stood up and waved goodbye before shutting the door.  
The train was shaky, but Hermione was used to the feeling after having ridden it for seven years running. She arrived at the designated compartment after about five minutes of walking to find Draco sitting in it.  
"Oh, shit." Hermione realized something. "We have to share a common room don't we?"  
"Oh, yes. Please sit Hermione, we need to discuss the listed issues." Draco motioned for her to sit across from him. When she became comfortable, she removed a sheet of parchment from the envelope and followed along as Draco read them. "The Heads will plan the Halloween Ball open to fifth year and above along with the Valentine Ball open to sixth year and above."  
"Oh, good. I was hoping I could do this." Hermione smiled at Draco, whose lips curved ever so slightly before returning to their usual flat state. "So what do you think?" She asked.  
"Well, for Halloween how about doing something like 'Famous Couples' or 'Movie Stars'?" Draco suggested. Hermione was surprised at the fact that he was being so pleasant.  
"I'd go with 'Movie Stars' because 'Famous Couples' would be pressure to find a date." Draco nodded his consent as she continued. "And for Valentines what about just doing a color theme like red, pink, and," She paused. "Well, what's a good Valentine color for a boy?"  
"Black. Boys won't really wear much else and not much goes with red and pink. I wonder why that ball is only sixth year and up?"  
"I bet it's because it's more romantic than Halloween and the faculty is afraid anyone below sixth year isn't quite mature enough for that." She said absentmindedly. "Although some sixth year and seventh year boys still aren't mature enough." She giggled.  
"Like Potter and the Weasel?" He asked, curiously. She looked at him seriously.  
"Could you at least call Ron by his proper last name?" She ordered him.  
"I can try." One corner of his mouth lifted in amusement.  
"Thank you." Hermione nodded her head slowly. "Well, I had best be off." She began to stand up. Draco caught her wrist before she could pull herself all the way up.  
"You don't have to go.if you don't want to, that is." He removed his hand quickly, after realizing what he had done.  
"Why are you being nice?" She asked as she sat back down. "This change is way too sudden not to be suspicious."  
"I don't know, I got tired of pretending, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders unimportantly.  
"Pretending?" She asked, pushing him on.  
"I'm not going to tell you anything, Hermione. We aren't friends after all, we're just being civil." He said as he pulled a book from his robes.  
"For now." Hermione said. She smiled at him and left the compartment to go back to Harry and Ron. 


	2. Cause I'm Pretty!

Hermione Granger walked down the length of the train slowly, because she couldn't think of a reason to rush, really. She twirled her hair between her fingers as she walked and spoke occasionally when someone addressed her.  
"Hello, Hermione." she turned to see who the speaker was, it was Seamus Finnegan. "How was your summer?" his Irish lilt always pleased her.  
"It was all right, Seamus, and yours?" she asked to be polite. He smiled and told her shortly about his summer, which he spent mostly playing Quidditch with his brothers in an all-wizard community in Scotland. "That sounds amazing. I'd love to hear more sometime, but I've got to get back to Ron and Harry." She smiled at him and waved goodbye before entering the compartment with Ron and Harry.  
"Hey, it took you long enough." Ron teased her. "Malfoy didn't bother you too much, did he?"  
"No, we were actually civil. We had to plan a few things together and well be working together a lot, so I guess we decided to bury the hatchet." Hermione shrugged and bit into a chocolate frog.  
"Well, that rule doesn't extend to us does it?" Ron looked anxious.  
"I was hoping it would. You two are my best friends, and I thought maybe the three of you could be a bit nicer to each other? For me?" She gave them the best puppy dog look she could.  
"Not the eyes!" They exclaimed together. Hermione laughed at her friends and shook her head.  
The trains ride continued without further incident and Hermione found herself sandwiched between Ron and Seamus. Harry was across from her making faces in her general direction. She kept saying things along the lines of 'Oh, stop it' or 'Harry, do you look at yourself when you make that face?'  
"May I have your attention, please?" the smooth voice of Professor Dumbledore could be heard from the faculty table. The room got quiet rather quickly. "Thank you. I have a few announcements to make. We will be having a Halloween Ball and a Valentine Ball. They will be themed, which our Head Boy and Girl will pick. Our new Heads are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." There was no great surprise here, as everyone knew from the train, and expected it anyway. Everyone clapped anyway because they were both well liked, even if it was by different crowds. "Also, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Miss Adrienne Fry." Dumbledore motioned to a young woman sitting next to Professor Snape. She smiled sheepishly and a blush crept up her face. Everyone applauded for her, especially the boys. "That is all, please, enjoy your meal." Dumbledore smiled kindly and took his seat.  
Hermione watched the golden platters around her empty and felt extremely full. All she had had to eat that day was chocolate frogs and once she looked at the food at the start of the meal, she realized how hungry she was and ate like there was no tomorrow. Harry and Ron walked her to her new, half-private common room and dormitory.  
"Well be here tomorrow before classes, to escort you." Ron smiled at her and bowed fancily. Harry laughed and pushed Ron down the corridor. Hermione shook her head and told the portrait the password and stepped inside.  
"Good evening, Hermione." Draco was sitting at a table with a book in front of him. Hermione smiled at him.  
"What are you reading?" She asked as she sat across from him.  
"A biography." He held it up to her, hoping she didn't recognize the muggle on the front. Hermione looked at the blonde on the front cover and smiled.  
"That's Marilyn Monroe. She's a muggle." Hermione stated.  
"Yes, I realize that. My parents were away this summer, and I traveled a bit, in the muggle world. I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it was." Draco shut his book and looked up at her. Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise.  
"Well, what did you do in the muggle world?" She asked him.  
"What did I tell you on the bus, Granger? We aren't friends."  
"We'll how are we to become friends if you don't talk to me?" Hermione slapped her hand on the table. "And my name is Hermione, damnit!"  
"Who said I want to be your friend in the first place?" Draco asked her forcefully.  
"Well, you should!" Hermione stood up and looked down at him.  
"Should I?" Draco laughed. "Why is that?" Hermione exhaled loudly.  
"I'm going to bed. By the way it's because I'm pretty." She stormed off leaving a smiling young man in her wake.  
  
Draco woke up in his lavishly decorated room due to the sunlight crashing through the window.  
"Gorgeous." He whispered, almost afraid to disturb the room. The walls were the perfect shade of green, and all the furnishings were dark wood. His four-poster bed was dressed with green, silver, and black, it was all goose down, so it was indescribably comfortable. He slipped out of this heaven and went into his adjoining bathroom, which he shared with the angel next door.  
It just so happened that on this seemingly peaceful morning, the previously mentioned heavenly body was already awake and showering.  
"Hello?" Hermione said nervously after Draco ran into the door.  
"It's just me. Sorry to bother you but would you mind if I brushed my teeth while you were in there? I can't see anything." Draco asked. The nearly see-through walls of the shower were foggy with the steam from her hot shower.  
"All right, as long as you promise you'll turn around when I get out." Hermione replied.  
"Of course." Draco said. He examined the bathroom. It was decorated with black tile, and white walls. In fact, everything was black and white. The sink was white and the sink towels were black. The bath was black and the bath towels were white, it was all perfectly coordinated. He brushed his teeth and made himself presentable in the mirror before he drew himself a bath.  
"I'm going to take a bath. No peeking as you get out of the shower." He teased.  
"Oh, make yourself right at home, conceited." Hermione jabbed. A few minutes passed with back and forth banter before Draco heard the shower cut off. "Close your eyes. I'm coming out." He did as she instructed and heard her wet feet hit the ground. A few sloppy steps later, "Okay, I'm decent now."  
"Is this what you call decent?" He opened his eyes to see her in a very small black silk robe that clung to her wet form in a few very convenient places. Her wet hair formed a sheet in front of her face as she dried off her long legs.  
"I'd say it's more than decent, Mr. Bubble Bath." She giggled.  
"Oh, you love them too. Don't lie." He smiled as she exited through the opposite door of his room. He could hear her softly singing a few muggle songs he had heard over vacation.  
  
Hermione dressed herself in her plaid skirt, white oxford shirt, tie, white hose, and Mary Jane's to prepare for the day. She pulled half of her unruly hair back in a clip and let the rest stay down. After a few glops of hair gel, it fell in soft waves with some fly away strays that just wouldn't cooperate.  
"Hermione!" She heard Draco calling her from their common room. "You have visitors!"  
"Coming." She yelled back as she grabbed her overly large bag with books and various items. She bounded down the short hall and into the room where all the boys were standing uncomfortably waiting for her.  
"Are you ready?" Harry's tie wasn't quite tied right, and Ron's shirt wasn't tucked in.  
"Messypegs." She smiled and fixed her friends before saying goodbye to Draco and leaving for breakfast. "Mmm, smells like waffles. Oh, Belgian waffles!" Her pace quickened a bit until they found seats at the almost empty table.  
They ate with small talk here and there until the mail came. A beautiful rust colored owl dropped a tulip in front of her, with a note attached.  
It was addressed: 'To the beautiful Hermione Granger'  
"Oh, it's from Remus!" She said excitedly. She opened it and pulled out the letter which smelled of vanilla, her favorite scent.  
  
'dearest Hermione,  
I know you don't like roses, so I chose something more unique. I hope it survived the journey. Sorry it seems so formal, some might even say, romantic, but I need to ask a favor. You are the only female close to me, so I call upon you. Would you be my date to a ball I must attend? I'm not sure what it's for, really. Some club or organization I'm involved with I assume. Hah! Well send you reply back with the enclosed envelope and paper.  
With all my love,  
Remus J.'  
  
'Dearest Remus,  
Of course I will attend with you! What is the dress? When? Send all information back ASAP! Sorry it's so short, but we'll see each other soon enough!  
Most Gratefully yours,  
Hermione'  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, Remus asked me to a ball he has to attend." Ron looked confused.  
"But, he's so much older than you!"  
"It's not like it's romantic. Oh, no." Hermione giggled a bit as she looked at the schedules just handed out to them.  
"What do you have first Herms?" Harry asked.  
"Arithmancy, you?"  
"Divination." He sighed.  
"Ah, I see. Well, since you two will sneak out early anyway, how about you come to the Arithmancy room and we can walk to potions together?" They nodded eagerly at her and went off in separate directions. 


End file.
